fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashraeneth
|-|Magnarok= Stun Felvine Scented |weaknesses = Earth |creator = Cottonmouth255 Adopted by Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} The Magnarok is a very rare Brute Wyvern. It specializes in bite attacks, but is also capable of spraying pheromones to deter attackers. It seems to be distantly related to the Uragaan. English: Magnarok Japanese: Magunarokku Latin: Pestimaxilla foetidum In-Game Information Magnaroks live their entire lives in volcanoes, where soot and ash hardens on their skin to create thick white armor. They are carnivores and have powerful jaws, but their claim to fame is the irritating scent that they spray from ducts around their bellies. Introductory Cutscene Location: Volcano Area 9 Synopsis: The volcano explodes in the distance as the hunter trudges up the slope and makes it into the lava-filled area. The first thing that crosses the hunter's path is a pair of Felynes, which scamper toward an Aptonoth that seems to be emitting pink pheromones. A whole crowd of Felynes are attacking the Aptonoth, which finally keels over and expires after repeated attacks from the maddened cats. Puzzled, the hunter walks closer to investigate the unusual occurrence, but then a roar breaks the silence and scares the Felynes into fleeing the area. Tremors rock the ground as a massive brute wyvern approaches - a Magnarok. The huge monster sees the hunter and slams its jaws into the ground without warning, the shockwave pushing him/her away. Small clouds of pink gas appear from the Magnarok's underside as it prepares to attack again, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Brute Wyverns Weakness: Earth Element: none Status Ailments: Stun, Felyne-Scented Habitats: Old Volcano, Volcano (3rd), Volcanic Hollow Behavior: *Huffs black smoke when enraged *Cannot spray gas when low on stamina *Recovers stamina by eating an Apceros or Aptonoth *Occasionally drops an item when spraying gas Physiology and Behavior Like all Brute Wyverns, the Magnarok is a very aggressive, bipedal monster. Its main features are its rock-crushing jaws and plates of armor. The white armor comes from living in volcanoes, where the ash and soot harden on its skin and is bleached over time. Despite having this crusty coating, the Magnarok can move around easily. Its curling horns display dominance, and help the Magnarok settle battles over territory. What look like teeth in its upper jaw are actually bony plates that can crunch through stone. Despite being a Brute Wyvern, the Magnarok is surprisingly passive. When it gets the chance, it can spray a pink gas that disorients enemies that are doused in it. Furthermore, the gas smells remarkably like the Felvine that Lynians are attracted to, and thus draws large numbers of Felynes and Melynxes to it. While its enemy is distracted by the cat-like creatures, the Magnarok can escape. However, when cornered, the Magnarok will show no mercy and go all out with its jaws and horns. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Magnarok can become infected with the Frenzy. Its transformation when Frenzied is one of the most dramatic of all - its white armor becomes extremely dark grey (almost black) and its exposed parts turn purple. Its deep roar deepens even further until it sounds like the rumbling of an earthquake. It is now capable of performing an extremely deadly combo that consists of a Powered Jaw Attack followed by a Demolition. The existence of an Apex Magnarok has not been confirmed. Items/Carves Magnarok can be carved three times, have its tail severed, have its head and both horns broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G-Rank Attacks Quick Bites: Raises its head, then lowers it and bites twice in front of it. Then, it immediately turns in a new direction and bites twice again. Lunge: Takes one step back, then rushes forward a couple of paces and snaps its jaws at whatever is in front of it. Tail Swing: Turns 180 degrees to the side while swinging its tail. Always does two. Horn Swing: Raises its head at an angle, then swings its head powerfully down and to the side. Snapping Jaws: Opens its mouth noticeably, then slams it shut while taking a step forward. It will repeat this up to three times before settling down, and four when enraged. Powered Jaw Attack: Similarly to Uragaan, it will rear slowly onto its hind legs with a roar before slamming its jaws into the ground, causing a quake. (Stun) Demolition: Shakes its head and lowers it to the ground while aiming at a target. Then, the Magnarok will open its mouth and rush forward, with its bottom jaw tearing up the ground underneath it. It will finish with an uppercut, then slam its jaw into the ground hard enough to get it stuck in the ground. After the quake that ensues, the Magnarok will pull its jaw out of the ground at an angle, landing on its side to hit anything standing beside it. (Stun) Demon Dance: Similarly to Deviljho, it will swing its head up into the air over and over again, alternating from left to right five times before settling down. Felyne Spray: Rears up onto its hind legs while puffs of pink gas come out from underneath it. Then, it'll lower itself into the ground and produce a continuous cloud of gas that spreads all around it. Summons Felynes and Melynxes. (Felvine-Scented, Stun) Roar: Takes a step forward and stands tall, then belts out a guttural bellow. Usually follows up with a Quick Bites attack. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water -10 *Thunder (0) *Ice -10 *Earth -20 *Sky +5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Anti-Theft, Fortify, Teammate Rally, Iron Skin, Worrywart Weapons Longsword Wicked Ripper --> Wicked Shredder --> Serious Shredder --> Shreddin' Swordsman Hammer Ragna Rager --> Ragna Rocker --> Ragna Rockstar --> Rockin' Ragnarok Gunlance Powered Piercer --> Powerful Piercer --> Powerful Pyrotech --> Awesome Amplance Bludgeon Flail Brute Bludgeon --> Boss Bludgeon --> Boss Boomer --> Boomin' Blitz Notes *Its Latin name means "fetid rock jaw". *Its G-Rank armor set introduces the skill Teammate Rally, which acts identically to Shakalaka Rally but accounts for all hunting companions (Felyne Comrades, Shakalakas, and Halks). *Its equipment is meant to represent the heavy metal music genre. The armor set, for example, is all black and covered in spikes, and even includes a white Mohawk. *There is an Event Quest that allows you to hunt a miniature Magnarok, much like the Phantom Uragaan from MH Tri. |-|Ashraeneth= |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (Originally by Cottonmouth255)}} Ashraeneth are a very ancient species of Brute Wyvern rediscovered in the New World. Physiology Ashraeneth's main feature are their large jaws, as well as their heavy armor. Sand, ash and other types of soot formed countless layers on the body of these titanic wyverns, discoloring their hides and forming rugged and sharp structures. Even though they are heavily armored, these creatures can still move around easily and with surprising speed. They have two pairs of large horns which aid them not only in battle, but also serve during the mating seasons. Their jaws are filled with large and sturdy teeth, perfect for feeding on all sorts of "hard-to-open" or "hard-to-chew" nourishment. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Ashraeneth are strong monsters and formidable fighters, establishing themselves as the Apex Monster in pretty much any environment they find themselves in. In fact, only other top-tier predators like Deviljho, Bazelgeuse or Rajang can really put up a fight against an Ashraeneth. Ashraeneth are known to be challenged by Diablos, which usually ends badly for the overambitious wyverns. Fights with Legiana and other Apex Monsters are documented as well. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Ashraeneth are notorious for invading other monster's territories, settling down at a place only for a short period of time. The males of the species - the one who are hunted - lead a solitary life, displaying the aforementioned invading behavior, viciously fighting off potential threats. The females, however, are more docile and prefer living in small herds, caring for their youngs. Turf Wars *'Ashraeneth vs. Rathian:' *'Ashraeneth vs. Diablos:' *'Ashraeneth vs. Legiana:' *'Ashraeneth vs. Odogaron:' *'Ashraeneth vs. Rathalos:' *'Ashraeneth vs. Bazelgeuse:' *'Ashraeneth vs. Rajang:' *'Ashraeneth vs. Deviljho:' Tracks A wandering Ashraeneth leaves behind a number of tracks, the most common being its footsteps. When laying down to rest, some of its armor is scraped off, leaving an Ashraeneth Dustpile behind. Rarely, it will scrape its horns against a rock, usually to shorten them, leaving behind a Broken Ashhorn. Special Locale Interactions In higher parts of the Coral Highlands, Elder's Recess, or when the special trap area of the Wildspire Waste is broken down, Ashraeneth displays a unique behavior. It will perform its pin attack, however, instead of just randomly letting go of the hunter, it performs an attack. It throws the hunter down a cliff or down the rock hole, the impact dealing massive damage. Special Behaviors When near a source of water, Ashraeneth will quickly enter it and frantically start drinking the water, giving its elemental attacks a wider range and making them hit harder. Additionally, when an individual finds itself in an area with lava, it uses this to its advantage. It will spit several large globs of water into the lava, cooling it down and creating large amounts of steam and mist which act like a smoke bomb. Abilities Ashraeneth has several means of attacking - brute force, an organ that produces the Undrea Status Effect and the ability to use water and even the Steam Element. Ashraeneth is also known for occasionally shaking its body mid-fight, in a way similar to Barroth. It does this to shake of clouds of ashes, which are infused with the Undrea Status effect. How and why this ailment is found within the dust on its body is a mystery. It can attack at a surprising speed, using its large horns and teeth as deadly weapons. When enraged, it focuses more on elemental damage, steam and boiling water being the main hazard to watch out for. Description Rage and Tired States *'Enraged' **Eyes turn bright blue and leave a blue trail; large streams of water drip from its mouth *'Tired' **Visible hide discolors and turns almost white; monster drools Interactions With Alternate States Ashraeneth can be infected by the Frenzy Virus and even overcome it, becoming an Apex Monster. Frenzied individuals do not display changes in attack patterns, however, all of its elemental attacks are infused with the virus. Additionally, its speed and power are increased greatly. Apex Ashraeneth has a moveset very similar to Apex Deviljho, however, it also gains two new attacks (mentioned below). The existence of Hyper Ashraeneth has not yet been confirmed. Mounts Ashraeneth have the standard Brute Wyvern mount animation, while also running around and occasionally ramming their bodies into obstacles to remove the hunter. The hunter can access their back and tail, the head being unaccessible due to the large horns. Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks *Left eye scarred *Right horn chipped **Left horn broken off *Back scarred *Right arm wounded **left claw broken off *Tail severed Carves G-Rank S-Rank Equipment Weapons Armor Quests G-Rank S-Rank Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Introductory Cutscene Trivia Notes Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Cottonmouth255 Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Felvine Scented Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Undrea Monster